Okasan
by Luluberlu
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une promesse d'amour une promesse d'amante, une promesse de mère...MayaxDon


Voilà voilà ma nouvelle fic, toute chaude qui sort du four !  
Je voulais la faire lire à ma béta lectrice mais je l'ai pas vu de la journée, donc je poste quand même...Gomen Mink-chan ! TT  
C'est triste, je vous préviens !

(note : Okasan signifie Maman en japonais...et vnez pas critiquer mon titre parce que j'ai galéré pour le trouver XD)

* * *

Lorsque Don Wei entra sa chambre la première chose qu'il remarqua était le désordre assez conséquent ; partout, sur le grand lit, sur le bureau ou à même le sol était posés des vêtement de bébés, ceux de sa petite fille Eva, âgée de 5 ans et maintenant trop grande pour ces layettes et autres bavoirs , et à qui il venait de finir de lui conter l'histoire de la grande princesse grenouille.

Ce qu'il remarqua ensuite c'était sa femme, Maya, assise au beau milieu du champ de bataille, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une lueur d'euphorie dans le regard.

-"Chérie ? commença Don, Pourquoi as tu …

-Sa serait bien si c'était une fille, la coupa la jeune femme aux cheveux roses, on aurait pas à racheter autant de vêtements !"

Aussitôt l'ancien pilote de course s'arrêta, regardant sa femme avec incompréhension.

-"Quoi que cet ensemble est mixte, il pourrait aller aussi bien à un petit garçon qu'à une petit fille non ? "Continua Maya tenant triomphalement dans sa main un ensemble marin qu'ils avaient acheté à Molly la première fois ou elle avait vu la mer.

Don s'agenouilla vers elle, commençant lentement à comprendre.

-"Chérie, tu veux dire que …"

Sans parler, la tête de la belle pilote se pencha légèrement en avant en signe d'acquiescement, son sourire s'élargissant. Son mari ouvrit de grands yeux et encaissa la nouvelle de plein fouet, s'attendant à tout sauf à cela, mais très vite la joie intense remplaça l'étonnement muet et il sera brusquement sa femme dans ses bras, riant et balbutiant comme un gamin .

-"Mon dieu ma puce c'est… c'est génial ! Wow j'en reviens pas…je…mais quand…et…enfin…"

Maya éclata de rire et l'embrassa avec élan pour finalement le déséquilibrer . Don se retrouva bientôt la tête entre les biberons et les couches culottes.

Il allait être père une nouvelle fois… Il n'en revenait pas. Son cœur battait à toute allure, l'euphorie de sa femme le gagnant tout à fait.

Bientôt un nouveau bout de chou l'appellerais Papa !

Soudain le baiser pris fin et le coach se redressa pour plonger son regard dans celui de sa pouline et femme, découvrant dans ses pupilles un regard sérieux et grave.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis Maya décida enfin de prendre la parole :

-"Don… Cette course demain, contre ce Spirit, se sera la dernière. Je ne veux plus risquer ma vie impunément pour mon simple plaisir égoiste. J'ai Eva, je t'ai toi et bientôt…"

Elle s'arrêta, les yeux rêveurs.

-"Et bientôt nous serons quatre à la maison," finit son mari pour elle, resserrant son étreinte.

Il savait que cela allait arriver. Et il respectait ce choix, l'approuvant même.

Prendre sa retraite anticipée Maya l'avait voulu dès qu'elle avait accouché de Eva. Mais très vite le manque d'adréaline s'était fait sentir, et elle avait repris tout en étant plus prudente et en ne prenant plus de risques inutiles.

Pourtant aujourd'hui Don avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pareil. Elle était déterminée. Elle était une mère aimante, et il savait qu'elle avait peur lorsque qu'elle montait dans son star racers, à chaque nouvelle course.

Mais elle avait peur pour sa fille, son mari. Pas pour elle. La mort ne lui faisait pas peur, il ne le savait que trop bien , ce qui expliquait l'état d'anxiété extrême qu'il éprouvait lorsque retentissait le gong du départ.

Demain serait la dernière fois…

Maya se pencha vers son mari pour lui murmurer un mot d'amour à l'oreille. Elle l'aimait. Il l'aimait. Et demain par amour pour ses enfants elle effectuerait son dernier tour de piste. Elle s'en fit la promesse. Elle ne craquerait pas.

Bientôt les lumières s'éteignirent et se fut le silence.

L'histoire donna raison à Maya.

Le lendemain fut sa dernière course.


End file.
